Prostate cancer (CaP) is the second leading cause of cancer-related death among all men in the United States. However, incidence and mortality rates for this disease vary substantially among geographic areas and ethnic groups. Most notably African American (AA) men in the United States have the highest risk (19%) of developing prostate cancer, and due to the development of more aggressive disease, they have more than twice the mortality rate observed for other racial and ethnic groups[1]. The explanation for these differences is still unknown; however, proposed explanations include genetic factors, dietary factors, behavioral factors, biological tumor aggressiveness, socio-economic factors and gene-environment interaction[2-35]. While AA race/ethnicity is one of the three primary non-modifiable risk factors confirmed for CaP, there are only a few published cDNA microarray studies[36-38] that have focused on gene expression differences in AA tumors compared to gene expression in Caucasian American (CA) tumors in an attempt to understand prostate cancer health disparity.